1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft control surface drive mechanism that is provided as a link mechanism including a hydraulically operated actuator and a reaction link connected to the actuator, and that drives a control surface of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft is provided with control surfaces that are formed as moving surfaces (flight control surfaces) and are configured as an aileron, an elevator, a rudder, and the like. As mechanisms for driving aircraft control surfaces, JP 62-87247U and JP 2010-254167A disclose aircraft control surface drive mechanisms that are provided as link mechanisms each including a hydraulically operated actuator and a reaction link connected to the actuator.
With the aircraft control surface drive mechanisms disclosed in JP 62-87247U and JP 2010-254167A, a first end of the actuator including a cylinder and a rod is pivotably attached to a control surface or a member attached to the control surface. Also, a first end of the reaction link is pivotably attached to a fulcrum shaft rotatably supporting the control surface. Meanwhile, a second end of the reaction link is pivotably attached to a second end of the actuator.
As disclosed in JP 2010-254167A, the reaction link is formed in the shape of a portal including a pair of linear portions and a connecting portion connecting the pair of linear portions. Also, this reaction link is attached to the control surface at a first end thereof at which the above-mentioned connecting portion is provided. Each of the two linear portions of the reaction link is disposed on the side of the cylinder of the actuator. Furthermore, the reaction link is attached to the cylinder of the actuator at a second end thereof provided as the respective ends of the two linear portions. By installing the reaction link as described above, the above-described aircraft control surface drive mechanism is configured to be able to stably drive the control surface via operation of the actuator and support a reaction force resulting from an output force from the actuator with the reaction link.